zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:WIKD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoids Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hollow ichigo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollow ichigo (Talk) 23:57, November 26, 2009 Duuude, hi. You can sign your name (makes it easier to tell who edited/said what) by typing four tildes (there's also a button, but I never use that). The rest of the wiki markup I tend to look at articles that have it right as a base for mine XD. Pointytilly 22:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Miss Tilly! Heya, awesome you are here too! Thanks for the pointers (did you get the package I sent?) 16:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Not yet, the mail might be being slow? I'll let you know when it does show up. Pointytilly 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Why when I type the tildes does it sign my IP address, and not my name? 16:06, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I was not logged in WIKD 16:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome !!! --Ultrasaurus-Red 18:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Sir Lionel, it's always and honor and a pleasure, thank you! WIKD 15:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) permission greetings sir wikd! another legendary zoider. :) can i ask permission to use you prototype saber tiger pic? --Hollow ichigo 04:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hello! Good to be here, I am new at this whole Wikia thing so please be patient with my editing skills. Thanks for asking and by all means please use the picture. --WIKD 00:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::would also like to ask permission to use your Z2 pics too since we don't have any picture reference for Z2 kits? --Hollow ichigo 07:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC) As long as www.ZOID.is given credit for the pictures you can use all you wish. Let me just be clear on this I like my pictures to stay ZOID.US property, and this is why I have recently been inserting the (ACTUAL) copyright mark on the newer reviews, if the pictures does not have the copyright mark, I would prefer credit to be sited somewhere on the page i.e Zoids 2 Ultrasusrus picture courtesy of www.ZOID.us. Sound ok? There are several reasons for this including but not limited to me being an actual artist with a bad experience, and people on eBay using my pictures to represent a product they are trying to sell without it being a true representation of what someone is actually selling. 16:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I once had someone ask me why I thought I took a photo of mine because they got it off wiki. Funny thing, the same seller didn't reply further when I replied with a screenshot of the original full size image, still on my hard drive like it always has been :p. But since it wasn't stolen from an auction of mine, I couldn't figure out how to report them on eBay... Pointytilly 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also is there a spellcheck feature I am not seeing? Thanks, 16:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Most of the pics we got permission to use have the credit sited on the file page itself... not the actual page. I know uploaded a bunch of pictures with permission from Phenotype's site. Anyone who clicks on one of your pictures would see it is from zoid.us. :About the spellcheck... FireFox will automatically spellcheck everything in the edit pane, but IE won't. Your can try using that; I don't know about any other browsers or any other way to do it.--Azimuth727 17:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Opera can do spellcheck too, though I think you have to add it separately. Pointytilly 21:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tips, that helps. Hope the use of the pictures makes this more complete, I like this cause. WIKD 15:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) u...answered my email? GLOURIOUS DAY! Welcome sir!--Leon35 23:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Leon35, yes I did thank you for letting me know about this. I am interested to ask you where you saw the Koing Wolf prototypes auctions? Thanks, WIKD 17:26, December 1, 2009 (UTC) i myself did not see them. i am a researcher of sorts i went all over the web to find info on the wolf. i am only a teen but i make sure everything i write is acurate 2 some degree. this site in no where near complete we arev glad to have ur asistance. lol my computor makes alot of grammer errors so that is something 2 look 4 =) anyways welcome 2 the zoids dream team--Leon35 19:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) i am a disgrace to researchers everywhere! please forgive me sir =( i was editing an article at the same time i was editing the wolf article and i mixed up some of the information. forgive me! =(--Leon35 16:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i must go apologize to sir lionel as well! ooh...another famous person, im not so much but HI--Silverblade1 04:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Silver, thanks for stopping by. once agian so sorry sir WIKD about konig wolf and make sure u sign in when u edit or leave a message. have u been the unregistered contributor editing articles the last few days by accident?--Leon35 00:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Battle Rex chrome Hi WIKD. I was just on your blog site (by the way ty for mentioning zoids wiki there that means alot) and i read your blog about a chrome battlle rex that is in your possesion. if it really is battle rex + chrome, which if i was obssessed about BR as you are, id be doing a dance of a strange magnitude, why haven't u built it yet?Leon35 01:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing Grimm hasn't sent it yet. He's been busy with Attack of Real Life. Pointytilly 06:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Whats that? a project grimm is working on or r u just being sarcastic (cant tell its too early in the morning were i am) Leon35 14:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's just my way of making "attack of real life" into a Thing one could be busy with, rather than a mere thing. I blame the internets (and possibly several authors) for that capitalization habit. Pointytilly 19:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Could you ppl place a link to his blog site please?--Silverblade1 15:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Battle Rex, also linked on his main site. Pointytilly 19:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) so is this battle rex chrome a real battle rex or just a recolor?Leon35 22:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's a chromed Deadborder. Pointytilly 22:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) thats a kill. kinda sucks its not REAL. hey WIKD, you trying to fill an empty void in you or something? =) dont get me wrong it looks cool but i thought u have always wanted the real deal, not a repaint. still its chromed so it looks cool. You should really thank Grimm. I saw a few of his pieces on ebay recently. nice looking stuff. He had a gul tiger, and a zero phoenix in this amazing red chrome. he had a 3rd zoid, but i forget.Leon35 23:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) speaking of chromed pieces, 3 really nice looking kits recently appeared on ebay. A $400 built MDDK Boso Yamin King Gojulas, a $200 MDDK Blue Chrome Dibison and a $200 Red Chrome Iron Kong. Links are on ichigos talk page, or just search under "Toys and Hobbies" "Zoids MDDK" on ebay. crazy expensive but fantastic pieces :I'm not as big a fan of the Mechadioz ones, but oh man, that Phoenix. Grimm's posted a lot of stuff on ZP too, check his sales thread (or ask him personally about things). Pointytilly 09:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) MDDK is mechadoiz right? sorry im not very familiar with the zoids community yet. thats something i need to work on...